


Forgiveness

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day three: Hurt/Comfort + Touch-starvedWas once again able to combine the two prompts for the day.Hux is alive and in hiding.Until someone finds him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I know I sound like a broken record!
> 
> But please forgive my improper grammar and punctuation and please excuse my tense drifts!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It had happened a few times over their… over the time they had known each other. (Whatever it was...)

After Starkiller.  
After Crait.  
After…

There was no 'after' this time. Hux knew that before any of the events even took place.

Part of him thought that maybe the Resistance would take him with them. He’d probably be tried and locked up in prison. But that part was small and unrealistic, so Hux had made a contingency plan. He had made a few of them.

His loyal officers had whisked him away, got him stable after a long treatment in bacta. He was then treated again, then whisked away again. It had all become a blur.

He was a General with no army.

Now he sat on a fairly comfortable cot, on some planet far away from what was once all he knew. Everyone thought it was best to split up; all were given new names, credits, and credentials. Perhaps one day they would reconvene.

It was commonplace for Hux to sleep with one eye open. He was always alert, so rest, true rest always eluded him. He got enough sleep to survive and be functional but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it up much longer.

He slept in his clothes, hand on his blaster.  
He never knew who would find him.

A loud commotion outside his door startled him awake. His finger was on the trigger as he slowly crept towards the door.

This was it. The end.  
He knew it.

_”Hux”_

The name whispered through the door had his eyes go wide and his heart to pound harder.

_”Hux”_

The name now whispered more insistent. If he had come to kill Hux, he wouldn’t have whispered his name.

_”Please.”_

It was at that, that Hux unlatched the numerous locks, and then slowly, cautiously opened the door.

There in the dark hallway stood what was left of… who was he? Kylo? Solo? Neither? Hux didn’t care. He honestly just wanted him gone. He didn’t know why he was at his door and he didn’t want to know. Hux was curious though of how he had been found.

How long had it been?

Hux opened the door wider and Ren fell right in, fell right against Hux, which made Hux stumble back. The door was latched and locked and Ren fell to his knees before Hux.

Just as he did after Starkiller.  
Just as he did after Crait.

Ren clutched onto Hux desperately, held onto his hips as though he was Ren’s lifeline.

Hux both hated and love it.  
Hated all the shit that happened between them and how they dealt with it.  
Loved how it felt to have Ren’s warmth against him after all this time.

“I’m sorry,” Ren whispered into Hux’s clothed hipbone before his dark eyes darted up to meet Hux’s. “I didn’t know. I didn’t think it would turn out like this. I didn’t see this. I couldn’t see the outcome. I am so sorry.” Ren had begun to sob.

There it was, Ren on again with his Force bullshit.  
But Hux was too tired to call him on it.  
Ren looked like he had beaten himself up about it for far too long.

“They think I’m dead. Think that I am one with the Force. I had to fake my own death to be free.”

Hux knew Ren was right about that, but it still didn’t excuse him for what he did. What he did to Hux and to them.

“So, where are you going to go then? You can’t possibly think you can stay here.” Hux said coolly, not wanting to give in or give up.

Ren stood and looked deep into Hux’s eyes. And just like before, those dark eyes turned yellow and red, danced with hunger, desire, and rage.

It was how Ren always asked Hux for forgiveness. To prove to Hux that he was both devoted to the Dark Side _and_ to Hux.

Hux was sure others would find it unnerving, especially the way Ren would grin the way he did. But these moments were always for Hux. They both knew that.

At the same time, hands gently touched cheeks and fingertips traced the outline of lips. Both men leaned into the touch, and when their eyes met again, both were brimming with tears.

“This is the last time Ren. There will be no more chances.”

“I promise, Hux. I promise.”


End file.
